


【翻译】【R76】龙！加布里尔/魅魔！杰克 by DaddyJackass

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Monster Gabe kinda?, Smut, Vampires, just AU ideas, not really fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 译者注：一只超级撩的魅魔杰克，超级主动！（毕竟魅魔啊！！！）





	【翻译】【R76】龙！加布里尔/魅魔！杰克 by DaddyJackass

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 杰克是一个魅魔，他意外勾引到了一只龙噶。  
> 文中的魅魔是一个有翅膀有角的生物，跟龙非常像，只是没有鳞片，尖牙和锋利的爪子。

加布里尔以人类的形态出现了。他不能总是以龙的形态四处转悠。镇上正在庆祝一个节日，于是他打算去找点乐子。

到处都大声播放着欢快的音乐。笑声，食物和美酒的香气，以及香水味在空气中发酵。一个当地的乐队正在演奏，人们欢呼着，随着音乐舞动四肢。加布里尔决定走近去看看。

一个男人突然离开了人群，爬上了舞台。如果他没有长得那么漂亮的话，他一定被拽下舞台了。他转过身，对着观众们微笑并开始跳舞。加布里尔非常确信，他的穿着一点也不和规矩！（不，才不是，这只是一件贴身薄棉衣。你的想象才是不合规矩的，加比。）那件衣服过于紧身，它近乎透明了，蜡烛和火把的光几乎可以穿透它，加布里尔几乎可以描绘出他那精壮的身躯。外衣只堪堪挡住了他一半的大腿，加布里尔可以确信，至少一半人正垂涎着他那如同大理石般的长腿。

他赤脚走动着，脚踝上的镀金的珠宝在火光下闪着魅惑的光。他的脸既帅气又可爱。他的头发像是用金子做的，他的额头如同雪山的断崖一般。他的眼神兴奋而友善，似乎在向你倾吐着那些不可告人的秘密。他的鼻子和颧骨是如此地完美无瑕。他的嘴则非常让加布里尔担忧，因为那时常勾起的嘴角以及显然让很多人为之盲目。加布里尔觉得他有责任去亲吻它，把这些可怜的人类从地狱拯救出来！

空气中仿佛弥漫着魔法，而这魔法似乎来自那个舞蹈的美丽男子。不可见的细线与光微妙地交织着，给人带来了难以忘怀的记忆。光越来越明亮温暖，这气味便愈发清晰甜腻，加布里尔可以感受到皮肤下面泛起的酥麻。男人的身体如同一件乐器，舞动着不可见的旋律，带动空气的震颤。

歌曲结束了，男人停止了舞蹈。人群欢呼起来，向他抛撒着鲜花，他开心地笑着，迎接着更多的欢呼。他的衣服被汗液湿透了，紧贴着他的身体，给人带来了一丝遐想。加布里尔想要沉醉在那些完美的肌肉和优美的曲线里。

那个男人从台上走了下来，加布里尔也没有意识到自己有没有用魔法推拒那些想要靠近那个漂亮男人的人群。这才不关他们的事。加布里尔向他献上了一枝玫瑰花，虽然他也不记得他是不是从那群人那里抢过来的。这一点都不算什么。

那个男人对着他笑，加布里尔都觉得他都要激动到爆炸了。他非常努力地盯着他的眼睛，那双漂亮剔透的蓝色眼睛， **因为他才不能无礼地盯着人家的胸！**

（那胸简直太棒了不是吗？那完美的胸藏在那近乎透明的湿薄布料下。这个男人真他妈应该赶紧被抓进监狱！）

他邀请那个男人来喝一杯——“为了那绝妙的表演”，然后他接受了。加布里尔知道了他叫做杰克。加布里尔时不时厚颜无耻地调戏杰克。嘘，他调情的技术可高了，他是一条龙啊。

杰克似乎有一种能让周围所有东西变得美丽又让人兴奋的气场。一些人那么有魅力，天生就可以如此吸引人，即使他不是刻意的。加布里尔有时几乎可以在阴影里看到杰克背上闪耀的翅膀，但他仅把这归结为光线，节日，杰克的美和他自己的错觉。

夜深了，加布里尔更加靠近了杰克，他们的肩膀靠在了一起，然后加布里尔握住了他的手，吻上了他。杰克有点惊讶，因为加布里尔是如此炙热，但他还是吻了回去。

加布里尔把他带到了一家旅馆里。他订下了最贵的那个房间，因为他觉得杰克的美丽应受到这样的尊敬。（当然了，他想要操他的杰克很多次，他可不能在一张又脏又硬的床上这么做。）

杰克玩味地把加布里尔推到床上。“我会让你感觉很舒服的。”他说。于是加布里尔就只是躺在那里，杰克用他的身体和抚摸对他做了那些没人对他做过的美妙的事情，加布里尔几乎记不得之前何时他有过如此美好的感觉了。

加布里尔又一次看到了杰克背后那对泛着微光的翅膀，但是他太性奋了，根本没有去在意。直到他射出来，高潮之后，他才突然反应过来，操你妈的！

杰克 **真的** 有一双翅膀！

它们几乎不可见，但是它们确实存在，加布里尔可以看到它们。

“你怎么会有翅膀？”加布里尔不可思议地问。

“嗯……，你想说我是来自天堂的天使吗？”杰克调笑着说，仍旧把自己钉在加布里尔的阴茎上。

“一个坐在我老二上的天使听起来也不差，但是我不记得他们会那么做。”加布里尔的眼睛开始闪耀着红光，“你到底是什么身份？”

杰克突然进入了防御状态。他的翅膀突然张开，和他的头发一样闪着金光。他尝试再次使用魅魔的魔法来给加布里尔洗脑，但是加布里尔知道那不会起作用了。加布里尔拉着他的手，把他们翻了个身，杰克就被他压到了床上。他的眼里燃烧着红色，他的手是如此炽热。他的整个身体都开始发烫，他还在杰克里面，杰克因突然的热度呻吟起来，后穴收缩，这也让加布里尔发出了呻吟，他们两个都沉浸在了他们的所做之中。加布里尔吸了一口气，舔弄着杰克的脖子，去他的，他尝起来是那么圣洁。

“魅魔。”加布里尔低声说，继续舔弄着，杰克笑起来。“你两分钟之前看起来并不介意这个。”他莽撞地摆动屁股继续挑逗，“ _它_ 看起来似乎也不介意。”

加布里尔让自己的体温变得更高，这让杰克又呻吟起来。“你又是什么身份？”

加布里尔对他龇牙一笑，展开了自己红黑色的翅膀。黑色的鳞片出现在了他的身体上，覆盖着他的手臂、腿还有脖子。一条长尾巴从他的脊柱延伸出来。一对角从他的头上冒出来。他的眼睛睁开，巩膜充斥着整个眼睛，棕色的瞳孔像猫一样细长。当他呼吸的时候，炽热的黑烟吹向杰克的脸颊。杰克突然感到体内被撑满了，那种充实感和烧灼感让他完全瘫软下来。

“龙。”加布里尔咧嘴笑着，晃动着屁股作为回应，就像杰克之前玩弄的把戏那样。杰克拱起身子离开床，在那个炽热冲击他的那个点的时候无助地呻吟着。

“哈， _你_ 似乎也不在意啊，小杰克。”

“闭嘴，”杰克带着小脾气说道。因为他现在正在被一只货真价实的龙操着。

“这并不会改变我们今晚的计划。”加布里尔的手向下抚过杰克的大腿，“我似乎更感兴趣了。我喜欢金子。”

杰克偷笑。

“你在我的老二上也还是那么璀璨夺目。”

“这是不是意味着我被加入了你的珍宝堆里？”

“而且是在 _最顶上_ 哦。”加布里尔发出了愉悦的声音，“我会在它们的最顶上操着你，你想要几次就几次。”

好吧，杰克之前从来都不是一个喜欢冒险的人，但是，来吧，现在可是有一根 _龙_ 屌摆在他的面前。一根龙屌诶。

现在就差我妈知道了。

“棒极了。”杰克尽可能保持仪态，呼出了一口气，“我觉得我们或许可以找出一个方案……符合我们 _兴趣_ 的方案。但是现在，你要如何履行你的承诺，在这张床上，我要几次就给我几次？你可以满足一个魅魔吗，亲爱的龙先生？”

“哈。”加布里尔笑了，他的眼中泛着火光，这让杰克的脊骨兴奋地震颤，“我们马上就能得到答案了，不是吗？”


End file.
